


Minnows

by Doorknocker (Cuntknocker)



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [3]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Artificial Insemination, Artistic License, Babies, Cloaca, Crying, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Futanari, Hybrids, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intersex, Kissing, Lactation, M/M, Morning Sickness, Multi, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Pampering, Parenthood, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Robots, Sappy, Sex, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trying something new, Vomiting, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, different, minimal porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Doorknocker
Summary: Sayu, Haym, and Eloni all want kids. That's nothing complicated. They want the kids to be made from all three of them. That's nothing complicated, either.However, Sayu wants to experience pregnancy. It's a challenge, but with the help of Neon, the same person who gave Sayu a real body, it becomes a reality.---Mature rating instead of explicit because while sex is present, it's not the major theme of the work. This isn't flat out porn.
Relationships: Green | Eloni/Sayu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Minnows

**Author's Note:**

> I had a massive dysphoria attack the other night, and I ended up vomiting and crying. I'm a lot better, thankfully, because of friends who were there for me.
> 
> I actually calmed myself down writing this, it was therapeutic, despite being about the very things that sent me flying into an attack. S... S-Sexual healing, baby...?
> 
> Anyways, Sayu is 21 and Haym and Eloni are 23, so no giving me bullshit in THAT regard~

All Neon remembers is fainting and cracking his screen when he heard Sayu ask him the question. Eloni and Haym were with her, and he could barely hear their panicked voices as he went down.

He was groaning as his radar idly pinged and he was laying on his bed in him and Nova’s room, Sayu and her boys nervously standing nearby.

“S-So…Was that a yes, or a no…?” Haym asked, fidgeting. He squeaked when Neon turned to him.

“...It’s a yes. Of COURSE I’ll help you three out…” he whispered, his voice glitching and his screen rippling. He was crying, but not because he was sad.

He was crying because of the joy he felt bubble up in his heart. He was going to find a way to make this work.

He wanted little minnows.

\---

“S-So, you have the… Materials… And you just… Put it in me?” Sayu said. She was nervous. The kids could easily just be created in an artificial womb and grow that way, but Sayu wanted this.

The womb was placed inside of her. Haym, Eloni, and Sayu all produced a randomly generated seed in their lubricants and cum, and if one were to mix them together and put the goop into an artificial womb made specially for robots and virtual beings… Through the mysteries of science, new life could be formed.

Sayu wanted the womb inside of her. She wanted the process to be just like it was for organics: Taking nine whole long months. She wanted to experience lactation. She wanted to experience the shitty parts like morning sickness. She didn’t know why she wanted this more than anything in her life, but if she was going to have children of her own… She wanted the full experience.

“That is correct, Sayu. This is your last chance to back out, because… I don’t wanna… W-Wanna have to-” Neon stuttered, before Sayu cut him off.

“I would NEVER think about that, Neon. I… I want this…” Sayu said, spreading her cloaca with two fingers. “I-I don’t know why I feel this way, but… I just want this so badly…!” she whispered as Neon finally steeled his nerves.

“O-Okay… In that case… Here we go.” Neon sighed, injecting the goop into her as she shuddered. He remembers the day she asked him to make her a real body. He remembers the day she fell in love with Haym. He remembers the day she was infected. He remembers the day she saved Eloni from certain death, working through the night to help Rin.

And now, he would forever remember the day that she asked him to help create his future grandchildren.

\---

The sounds of vomit filling the toilet bowl echoed throughout the bathroom as Haym held her hair back. She still hadn’t shown yet, but she definitely knew that it took.

“I-I’m so sorry, honey…” Haym whispered, rubbing her back as she clutched at the toilet bowl, hurling bits of dried noodles and chunky bile into the water. Sayu giggled deliriously as she turned to face Haym, strings of vomit and drool dripping down from her mouth as Haym winced.

“Honey bubble, don’t you worry one little bit! I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but… The fact that I’m ha-fin morning sickness… It makes me happy. Because… They’re growing. They’re reel. They’re… Here~” she said, before she suddenly had to heave again.

Haym blushed as he kept on rubbing her back. Leave it to Sayu to get emotional over puking.

\---

It had been about 3 months. Sayu looked in the mirror and was absolutely beaming as Eloni had his arms (and hair) wrapped around her. She had the smallest bump, and she couldn’t stop flipping her tail around.

“They’re showing, my little guppy!” she said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. “I-I can’t believe this is hap-fin-ing!” she whispered. Eloni smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Soon, you won’t be able to call us “little guppies” anymore… We’ll have some REAL little guppies swimming around~” he chuckled, before blushing as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

“You’ll both always be my little guppies~” she cooed.

\---

She was really starting to show. Sayu found out that she wouldn’t be able to feel kicking because they were forming in eggs, and while it bummed her out, she still was rather happy that this was just able to happen at all in the first place.

And she had to admit… Sex while pregnant was definitely gonna be something she’d miss once this was all over.

“A-Ah, Haym… Eloni…” she moaned. Eloni was fucking her cloaca while Haym was grinding his ass down on her dick. Eloni and Haym were making out all the while, Haym getting jacked off while he slipped his fingers around into Eloni’s ass.

Sayu groaned when she came inside of Haym’s ass and Eloni came inside of her. After catching their breath, the boys both surprised her. They nuzzled up against her stomach, and both placed a kiss to it. Sayu blushed hard as they then rested their heads as they hugged on to her.

\---

Sayu couldn’t stay in the air for long periods of time, and it annoyed her.

“But I wanna swim arooooouuuuuund!” she whined as Eloni had his hair wrapped around her neck like a leash, leading her to the bedroom as Haym carried her.

“Sorry, sweetie… But you should just relax!” Haym chirped. “C’mon… You wanna have some fun, maybe…?” he whispered to her, loving the way she blushed.

“...M-Maybe.”

\---

Sayu came for the fourth time, her cum dripping from the ceiling at this rate. Haym and Eloni were both calm and content, sucking on her tits ever so gently. She had been lactating a sweet, sweet milk for a week now, and her chest was starting to hurt as it swelled. Haym and Eloni had been helping relieve her of some of it, making this a bit easier on her.

“Nnngh… E-Eager little guppies, you are…” she said as she ruffled their hair. This was so wildly erotic, seeing the both of them so eager to help take away some of the pain, seeing them just go into a daze as she filled their bellies with her milk. “Glub…”

When they were done, they decided to help relieve even more pain by having Sayu roll onto her side. Haym massaged her back, while Eloni rubbed her soft tail fins, one of her more sensitive areas as it is. Sayu was an adorable pyuning mess as everything just felt so blissful…

\---

Weeks passed, and Sayu came to like taking a break from everything. It was nice to be doted on, to practically be worshiped. The sex was nice, and getting her tits sucked felt heavenly. She’d get massages and tons of pampering from her two lovely husbands, and she just felt so… Right. So at peace with everything.

Of course, it had to end at some point.

Sayu could feel the eggs start to shift around inside of her, and she had both boys by her side as she squeezed them out into a special nest she made. Back when she wasn’t beached, she went to reefs and gathered up bits of coral and seaweed. She insisted that mermaids laid their eggs in nests.

“The eggs are… Rather small, Sayu.” Eloni noted. Sayu blushed and turned away.

“I-I… Might’ve… Asked Neon to make shore that I’d gain weight like a normal organic so that I could, ah, get the full “experience”… Y-Y’know?” she stammered. Haym just rolled his eyes. What a kinky little shit she was~

“Well… There’s 3 of them…” Haym softly said, looking at the slightly soft, baseball sized eggs. “So, how do we… Hatch them?” he asked, honestly puzzled by this whole situation. Sayu answered that by swimming over… And laying on them.

“Mermaids obviously lay on them until they hatch, you silly little guppy~!” she chirped, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yep, Sayu was enjoying this a liiiiitle too much. At least her boys found it rather endearing.

So Sayu dutifully laid on her eggs for a week.

\---

Sayu was snoring away, when she felt movement under her.

“Oh- Oh! Buoys, buoys, come quickly!!!” she shouted, the boys tumbling out of the clam shell bed in a heap. They ran over as fast as they could, and Sayu hopped off the eggs. They eagerly watched them wiggle around, and hatch, the tiniest little hands they had ever seen pushing their way out of the shells.

Suddenly, tiny little mermaids that looked vaguely robotic slithered out of the shells. They were so… So vulnerable and helpless. Three little mermaid robots. Eloni was the first to stick his hands out, and his pupils turned to hearts when they swam onto his giant hands.

He picked them up and held them close. He sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks, and he placed a kiss on each of their little, tiny heads.

“I-I’m… I’m here, little ones… Oh Asimov, I’ll always be here for you…!” he whispered, hiccuping as he passed them to Haym, wiping his eyes and smiling the biggest smile ever.

Haym was shaking as the blind little things nuzzled up against his cheek. It took all of his willpower to calm his cheeks down, so that he wouldn’t accidentally zap them. Instead, his cheeks only tingled pleasant little tickles, the little guppies loving it.

“T-Take them from my hands Sayu… I-I can’t hold back any longer…” he stammered as Sayu took them.

She was crying tears of utter joy as they tried to swim around in her hands, letting out soft little peeps. Sayu’s tail was swishing back and forth so fast as tears formed steady streams down her cheeks. She ever so gently, ever so carefully put them back in the nest after Haym and Eloni cleaned the shells, and she ran her finger along each of their little backs and down their tails, adoring how they cooed and chirped. Haym and Eloni followed her lead, each of them running their finger down their own.

Sayu set up a special lamp, and turned it on as she pulled some seaweed over them. Their breathing slowed as they soon fell asleep, making the most adorable soft little whistles as they snoozed.

Eloni, Haym, and Sayu moved away to another room far away after detailing the house AI to take care of them for the moment.

They then all burst into a sobbing fit as they bawled, hugging each other and smiling as they laughed and cried and held each other tight. Didn’t wanna wake the babies, after all.

After collecting themselves, they went back. The house AI had thin tentacles hanging from the ceiling, stroking their tiny forms while the sounds of ocean waves filled the room.

“Madam Sayu… I have run diagnostics… They are all healthy. And-” the house AI said, pointing a tentacle to each one as they went through. “-This one is a girl, this one is a boy, and this one… Is both.” the AI chirped. The AI was going to get a raise, Sayu would make sure of it as she smiled warmly up at the ceiling. She then looked back down to the babies.

They looked so, so peaceful and precious as they slept…

\---

Sayu was yawning as she rocked back and forth, her babies in her hands as she ran her thumb down their tiny little cheeks. They were so, so small and delicate, and she just felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

“Mama’s here… Mama’s gonna try her hardest… Her hardest to do it right…” she whispered, feeling her heart melt as they peeped. She looked up from them and across the room. Haym and Eloni were passed out, hugging each other as they recharged.

The house AI was now playing the rumbling sounds of the ocean, as if they were submerged in the deep waters. The walls looked just like the endless blue ocean, the ceiling pattern moving like water as the tiniest hint of light filtered down. Sayu had made the room more reminiscent of the ocean, with virtual plants and corals everywhere and a simulated sea floor. She wanted her babies to feel at home.

“Little guppies…” Sayu sighed, holding them all up to her face and pressing little kisses to them. They still hadn’t opened their eyes, and they were still quite helpless. They would be for a while, as they were to get age upgrades at intervals roughly imitating organics. She still hadn’t thought of any names for them, but she wasn’t in a rush.

Sayu felt as if she was one with the universe, like she wasn’t even in her own body. She had done something that she never, EVER thought would be possible in a body like hers. She had created new life with the ones she loved. She now had her own little “data bytes”, as she called them.

“So precious…” She said as she held them close. They fell asleep in her arms, and she could only smile. “You’re gonna REELy like it here…” she yawned.

She then fell asleep.

And the room was only filled with the sounds of the ocean, as the AI produced blankets and covered everyone up.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters, who knows. This was a wild ride, folks.
> 
> This was different from everything else I've ever written, but sometimes we surprise ourselves!
> 
> And once again: The house AI is the most underappreciated character in my NSR universe :'D


End file.
